


The Best Medicine

by YourIsis



Series: If I Have to, So Do You [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Josh Washington X reader - Freeform, revenge isn't the best medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourIsis/pseuds/YourIsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh attempts to protect you from getting mixed up in his game of revenge, but sometimes the best-laid traps don't work in the way one plans them. Sequel to If I Have to, Then So Do You - Second in the If I Have to, Then So Do You series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to If I Have to, Then So Do You. If if you have not read that yet then you should backtrack and do that first. Enjoy!

**The Best Medicine  
**

 

* * *

 

 

**01:00**

The potato sack smelled horrific from the inside, like it had been sitting around for a good period of time. Someone had shoved it over your head and was now dragging you away like a doll over their shoulder. Between the scent, your heart racing, and your stomach pressing into the abductor’s shoulder, you were pretty surely that you were going to puke. However, before you could you were being set into a chair and your wrists were being bound behind it. Now your heart was pounding even harder. Were you going to die this way?

“Shhhh, (Y/N), I’m not going to hurt you, I just need you out of the way,” a warped voice hushed.

How did this nut job know your name?

When the sack was yanked off your head you screamed. A man in a grotesque mask leaned over you menacingly. Yep. You were _definitely_ going to die.

Your captor leaned in incredibly close. Any personal space you had was gone, but what he did next was beyond shocking. His fingers hooked under the mask to pull it off with care.

_What...!?_

“J-Josh?”

My god he looked strange. You were a master of Josh-emotions at this point, and the expression on his face spelled that he was _really_ not ok. The understatement of the year.

He knelt down in front of you with a smile you have never seen on him before. “(Y/N)…” He crooned, sliding his hands up your leggings to the insides of your thighs. That was the very tone that made you pulsate, but now was _not_ the time for being turned on.

For the first time you noticed the console to your left with its many screens. Wait…did you just see Chris and Ashley on one of them? Holy shit. “Josh,” your voice was panicked, “I didn’t know that you were serious about this!”

“I have to do this, (Y/N)…” His eyes shifted away from you for a second. “It’s the only way I can ever get over it.” At your sharp intake of breath he added: “I didn’t hurt you. See? I won’t hurt them either.”

As much as you hated to admit it, there was no way you believed him. Kill them? No. Be overly-rough in obtaining revenge? Absolutely.

“This won’t end well,” you begged.

“I _need_ to. You’ve always understood me, but I don’t think you understand this.” After a pause. “It’ll be ok, but I don’t want you involved. That’s why you’re staying here.”

Not a chance in hell. “Jo--”But his lips had already captured yours while his hands claimed your thighs again. Warning alarms blared in your head, but…but this was the man you loved. His mind was snapping and your heart was breaking to a million pieces, so why not just do this before his sanity slipped further.

As always he was incredibly skilled at removing your clothing. In moments your boots, leggings and underwear were in a pile on the floor. These were also accompanied by the leather gloves he had been wearing. The angle wasn’t optimum for him to push himself inside you, but that seemed ok to him. His eyes locked on yours as he slid two fingers past your slick folds, immediately seeking the spots you liked the most. The gaze was so intense that you wanted to advert your eyes, but his free hand held your chin to keep your attention centered. Pink rose to your cheeks both from the pleasure and frustration. This wasn’t the Josh you were used to at all. Yes, he’d always been passionate when you fucked, sometimes rougher than others, but not in such a restraining manner.

Still, you couldn’t deny that he was a master of your body. Your lips parted and a moan spilled out followed by a desperate murmur of his name. This shook him a little, maybe a memory from a gentler time, and he released your jaw. A softer kiss replaced the aggression for the time being, followed by a few deliberate curls of his fingers. You were so wet and warm, and he was suffering for it.

“You’re so fucking hot around my fingers, (Y/N),” a few thrusts followed, triggering desperate cries from your lips. “Wish I could actually be inside you right now.”

Heat rose in your cheeks. The dirty words he said in bed had always turned you on. “Josh,” you sighed out, “I want…”

A familiar grin spread on his face. “One orgasm coming up.” With that he stroked his digits just right, making you tumble over with a scream. White blocked your vision. Damn, he was always so good. However, when you came down from the mind-scattering high the reality of the situation came swooping back in.

Between breaths you urged, “Josh,” he was already donning his gloves again, “this isn’t going to end well. Please…you’re scaring me.”

For a moment he bit his lip, maybe processing your words, but in the end just shook his head. “No. I need to do this. It’ll all be fine after. I promise.” Warm lips pressed to yours again. “And we can finish this after.”

Before you could say a word he was binding your legs to the chair as well. “I love you.” He murmured just loud enough for you to hear. After one more kiss he was gone.

Now it was just you and all those monitors. Your heart sank into your stomach.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**06:30**

Tears were streaming down your face. You couldn’t take much more of what you’d been forced to watch. If anything you thought that Josh would ruin his friendships but…where the fuck had they taken him? He was clearly in such an unstable, unpredictable, and incredibly weakened state, and he was in dire need of help. What he did was horrible and you did not blame your friends for reacting in the way they did. However, if Mike was angered to the point of pistol whipping him, you shuddered to think what he’d done after dragging him off with Chris.

Clearly no one was going to fix his sorry ass, so it was going to have to be you. No matter what, you loved him. If you could just get him back home to a hospital they’d be able to get him the treatment he desperately needed. However, but you wouldn’t be able to get anywhere near him while being bound to a chair.

You’d been shifting around frantically the whole night, but now it was time to stop playing games because there was no way Josh was coming back for you. One of the chair legs had become loose in your squirming which could be to your advantage. Maybe gravity could be your best friend. You took a deep breath for good luck and tipped the chair to put as much pressure on the faulty leg as possible. It snapped with a pleasing _crack_ and sent you tumbling to the floor. A few more proper applications of body weight and you were free of the lengths of wood that your feet had been bound to.

Instantly you were on your feet. There had to be something to free your hands _somewhere_. You looked over the console frantically until you noticed a small switchblade. Honestly, you did _not_ want to know what it was doing there so you tried not to think about it. Picking up that damn thing with bound hands was probably one of the most difficult things you’d ever done, barely beaten by managing to flick it open and cut through the remaining ropes.

The chair and restraints clattered to the ground a few minutes later and you breathed a sigh of relief. There was no time to celebrate though. You needed to find everyone else.

A few slams of your body forced open the door you’d been brought in through. You couldn’t recognize this part of the lodge, but it didn’t matter. You’d run until you found the right path.

Suddenly shrieks filled the hallway. You instantly recognized them: Chris and Ashley, and from the sound of it they were sprinting down one of the nearby hallways. You raced after the sound immediately.

The hallways were finally becoming more recognizable, and you were wondering where the hell everyone was when you rounded the corner and slammed into Ashley. She tumbled to the ground but Chris picked her up lightening quick.

“Where the fuck were you!?” He barely managed it out in the chaos.

“Josh locked me up! I just escaped!”

“Are you kidding me? We thought you got eaten by a Wendigo!”

“What the hell is a Wendi--”

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks upon entering the main living area. Large, spider-like creatures with taught mangled skin were twitching along the walls and making the worst sounds you’d ever heard. Ashley grabbed your hand to still you with the rest of them and whispered as low as she could. “Do _not_ move. I mean it.”

What in the world had you missed the past few hours? This…this was _crazy_! Were you hallucinating? Or maybe this was all a bad dream and you’d wake up next to Josh. Yes, that had to be what it was. Nevertheless you did exactly as told and remained as still as a statue.

Moments later Sam and Mike rushed in and immediately noticed the danger. The screech from one of the creatures, the Wendigo apparently, had the two of them putting on their breaks real quick.

To your shock, the creatures began attacking each other, slamming each other down against the once-beautiful furnishings of the Washington’s lodge. Eventually one caught hold of the gas line and wrenched it free. Gas leaked out freely. Apparently this sparked a plan in Sam and Mike’s minds because they both made assuring eye contact to secure that they both knew what to do.

Mike made a sprint for the nearest light bulb and was caught up by a Wendigo’s frighteningly long fingers. Before it could make a meal of him Sam shouted as a distraction. And that distraction worked. The creature turned from Mike and went to investigate the sudden noise. Your breath was caught up in your chest to the point of pain. These were people who you’d grown so close to and now you were probably all going to die.

But somehow, by some miracle, Sam remained still as a board. Ashley took this opportunity to scurry out of the lodge to freedom.

Maybe you all _could_ get out of there.

Except Josh.

_Please be ok._

When Sam hurried to a hiding place you were out of there with Chris faster than a rocket. Once you were safe outside you prayed to god everyone else got out of there and waited eagerly. It was quite possibly the longest moments of your life, and nothing happened. Heart sinking you began to expect the worse.

Then the whole lodge exploded. The whole damn thing with Sam and Mike just barely outrunning the blaze.

“Holy shit…” You breathed out.

Then the sound of a helicopter whirred in the distance, surprising everyone.

“Oh thank god!” Ashley cheered. “We’re not going to die here!”

Everyone looked so relieved. Like they had been through a war. You, however, were still massively confused.

“Guys…” You finally chirped, drawing everyone’s attention. “What the hell just happened? Where's Emily, and Jess, and Matt...and where’s Josh?”

Silence.

Sam murmured, "We...don't know..."

Dear _fuck_. Your body went cold and tingly, like you were floating in that stage between awake and asleep.  After agonizing moments of trying to reason with your brain that your friends were god knows where, you had to ask the harder question: "And Josh?" Tears pricked your eyes when no one answered, so you blurted it out again. “Where’s Josh? Tell me!”

Finally Mike answered you: “One of those things carried him off in the mine.”

The world stopped. You couldn’t have heard right. ”There’s a mine here?” A nod answered you. “And you actually _saw_ it happen?” Now his eyes shifted. “I’m going there. Tell me where it is.” You declared.

The whole group visibly flinched. “No you’re not,” Mike stated. It wasn’t even a request either. It was an ultimatum that left your blood colder than the snow around you.

The snow kicked up as the helicopter drew near, but you scrambled to get away. You didn’t get too far though because Mike grabbed you and yanked you close. Ever the protective brother-figure, he wasn’t going to let you get lost on the mountain in search of the mine, and certainly not go _into_ it.

Not with those things crawling around. You wouldn’t survive.


End file.
